User talk:Amy
Hi Amy Glad you could make it. Its good to see you adding more content. When you and Liz sit down to try and structure the LD area have a look at the Birmingham curriculm here Birmingham:Clinical:Curriculum:_Learning_disabilities. Ive done some work trying to link it to some of the wiki pages. Some tips. The template is called with double curly brackets around ClinPsy. If you take the colons out of the IBN number it automatically creates a link to Amazon.com etc so you can get reviews and prices from there. In time they will have the option of going to Amazon.co.u. Dont hesitate to give me a call for advice or leave a message for me at the bottom of User_talk:Lifeartist. Cheers Joe Lifeartist 21:54, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Loading pdf files Good news Amy. The loading of pdf files is enabled. To do this use the 'Upload file' link below the search boxes on the left hand side panel. Put the name of the file on the site and a description of it with see the edit version of this page to understand this)which will free the copyright and then locate the file on your computer with the browse box. When all is ready to go- hit the upload button. The trick that had me foxed is that when you want to make a link to the uploaded pdf file you have to make the link with the picture frame button (Image button} next to the A by the globe on the picture buttons above the edit box. So highlight the name of your file click the picture frame and it will put the word image and the square brackets around the name to make the link. Hope thats clear.see this page PhDitis:_practitioner:further_readingfor an example. Come back to me if you need more help. I tracked down our previous conversation it was here Talk:The Psychology Wiki though most of it has been superceded by todays news.Cheers Lifeartist 23:05, 14 April 2006 (UTC) We keep on growing Just a note to thank all our contributors We are currently the 6th largest wiki, of over 1000 at Wikia, with over 14,000 users. See the list at Wikistats for the latest update.Lifeartist 08:07, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Hi Amy We've changed the site around some more since you started contributing. Have a look at our New Main Page and Community Portal to see what we've done. Come and join the discussion on the Community Portal Discussion page and let us know what you would like to do with the Psychology wiki and how you think it could develop. Mostly Zen 16:03, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Ready for the next stage Weve made a bit more progress that you can build on. I've left a message for you on LD: Types of learning difficulty so if you could use the format there as a model for the rest of that section that would be good. If you can search for references on each article that would be realy useful. We follow the APA convention - see help pages for details. Hope you learn a lot through doing this.05:21, 4 July 2006 (UTC) 10th July Update Hey there, Just to let you know that the Psychology Wiki is continuing to grow. Check out our: * Main Page * Community Portal * Beginners Guide to Editing * Featured Article: Recovery from Acquired Brain Injury * Soon to be featured article: Clinical depression * User Experiences Page Hope you can help us building the community. Otherwise, please let other people know about us as much as you can, or log in and vote for us to be a featured Wikia here: Vote Cheers Mostly Zen 22:22, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Layout for new pages Hi Amy You can cut and paste this page in edit mode to give you the layout of any new pages you start Bibliograpy etc page layout. If you can fill in any references as you go that would be really useful. Cheers. JoeLifeartist 15:11, 18 July 2006 (UTC)